


Look at the big picture (and take your time)

by Megythebegyhippo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Care fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Deprecating, Soft and sad, chan and jeongin are brothers, chan gets no sleep, chan is insecure, cute sibling relationship, jeongin can't sleep, jeongin is an angel and deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megythebegyhippo/pseuds/Megythebegyhippo
Summary: Chan can't sleep, and goes adrift on a small stream of self-deprecating thoughts.Jeongin is there by his side.





	Look at the big picture (and take your time)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off a prompt on pinterest:  
> 1\. A mustard sweater  
> 2\. Curly brown hair  
> 3\. Crackling log fire
> 
> I'm so sorry if this is not in character...I just used Chan and Jeongin's names but ended up making it into a fic and so, here you go!! I hope you all enjoy

Outside of the cozy house, the snow reflects the whole area brightly despite the time: 2:37 am. Inside the living room, a boy named Chan sits cross-legged on the fluffy rug in front of the sofa. Surrounded by papers, a laptop and a steaming cup of coffee, the only light source in the room is the crackling log fire in the wall. His curly brown hair, just short of falling into his eyes, compliments his mustard sweater. Everything is quiet, muted by the snow outside. There is only the occasional clicking of keyboard keys and the low noise of flames dancing on the logs.

Chan visibly startles when a light creak on the wooden floorboards breaks his concentration. A part of him wants to be furious for the sudden interruption in his well-thought-out thinking process. To simply let the flames continue to build inside him until they explode and come rushing out, burning everything in its path. However, another part of him gently blows those angry sparks out, allowing the picture of soft, calm snowflakes to ease him back into a peaceful state of mind.

He glances over his shoulder to see the emerging figure of his beloved younger brother, Jeongin. Even while half-asleep, Jeongin is cute. His cheeks are puffy from sleep and his sweater paws rub at his bleary eyes. Chan pats the space beside him, and quietly lifts an arm. Jeongin shuffles over with a wide brace-filled grin. He snuggles up beside his older brother, and allows Chan to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“Innie, what are you doing up so late?” Chan’s voice doesn’t hold any judgement or worrying tones, just gentle curiosity.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Chan hums in response, and Jeongin softly continues. 

“What about you? I know this isn’t the first time either, hyung.” What am I doing? Chan spares his laptop a single glance, which is open to an unfinished essay document, painfully aware of it being past its deadline. Originally, he had gotten up because he couldn’t sleep either. Then, being conscious at such an early time inevitably lead him down one bumpy path to self-reflection. Stemming from thoughts about what he had done that day, Chan began wondering if he had even accomplished anything noteworthy in his life. Has he made his mark on the world? Does he even have the potential to do so?

Somewhere along the way of his lonely road-trip filled with the sad radio tunes of his own thoughts, he picked up some stray hitchhikers. Those hitchhikers were the nagging thoughts that urged him to complete his procrastinated assignments, to study for the upcoming tests, to work harder. That lead him to where is now, surrounded by his burdens of unfinished work at a quarter to three in the morning. Although the answer to Jeongin’s question is so clear in his head, Chan can’t bring himself to say it out loud. His fingers unconsciously tighten around Jeongin’s sleeve, and the latter immediately envelopes him in a tight hug.

It’s almost humiliating to Chan, being comforted by Jeongin even though he is the older sibling, the one who should be responsible and protective and loving and the one taking care of Jeongin. He refuses to cry, to break down his dam and unleash his violent waves of uncertainty upon Jeongin. Sweet Jeongin, who deserves nothing but happiness. It’s Jeongin’s voice that breaks through Chan’s thoughts once again.

“Stop thinking so much. You’re working hard enough as it is, so just take your time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty short, and I almost didn't upload it because it felt too personal, but here it is and hopefully you liked it!! I have lots of skz and nct stories that are unfinished, but maybe I'll be able to upload another one soon!


End file.
